Is a Dream?
by HyunnK.V
Summary: :: SUMMARY :: Jongin hanya seorang pembunuh yang memiliki moto, 'dia bukan orang yang suka mencampuri kehidupan orang lain, maka orang lain juga tidak boleh ikut campur kehidupannya'. Tapi bagaimana jika moto itu berubah ketika dirinya bertemu dengan sekumpulan pemuda yang berprofesi di dunia keartisan? Oh, betapa ia membenci tahun ini. "HUNKAI FANFIC"


Kedua kaki itu masih setia berlari di genangan air dengan suasana malam yang gelap tanpa cahaya.

Langkah itu terdengar terburu-buru, seakan sesuatu tengah mengejarnya di belakang sana.

Aura ketakutan yang kentara semakin membesar seiring rasa sesak di dada akibat oksigen di sekitarnya yang perlahan menipis.

Dia harus keluar dari tempat gelap ini, tapi dimana jalan keluarnya jika cahaya sendiri tampak enggan menuntun langkahnya.

Setitik cahaya, ia yakin itu cahaya yang menerobos retinanya.

Semakin lama setitik cahaya itu membesar hinggaー

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"OH SEHUN, KUBUNUH KAU!? KEMBALIKAN BOXER KU IDIOT"

.

.

* * *

**:: Is a Dream? | HUNKAI FANFIC ::**

Story by **HyunnK.V**

Warn!

Typo(s), OOC, Bad Story, alur campuran, crack couple, the story doesn't match the tittle, etc

Sebaiknya klik kembali jika pairing tak sesuai keinginan anda dan tidak menyukai saya. Saya sudah memberi peringatan sebelumnya, jadi jangan ngebash saya secara keras.

.

THIS STORY AND IDEA IS MINE

.

DON'T PLAGIAT

* * *

**.**

**.**

Jongin terdiam menatap orang-orang yang berlalu lalang di hadapannya.

Dari pengelihatannya, tampaknya orang-orang ini sedang sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing, namun perlu di tekankan ia tidak ingin ikut campur urusan orang lain. Camkan itu.

Manik coklat tuanya yang sayu kini menajam menatap ponsel di tangannya yang menunjukkan pukul 7 lewat 15 membuatnya kembali mendengus. Masih ada 15 menit lagi sebelum kereta selanjutnya datang.

Resiko karena keterlambatannya bangun tengah ia rasakan, menunggu kereta yang akan membawanya ke tempat tujuan dan membuatnya bergabung dengan kumpulan orang-orang bising.

Satu kata untuk pagi ini, menyebalkan.

Tak melihat bisa melakukan apapun, pemuda berpakaian serba hitam ーpengecualian pada coatnya berwarna kremー itu kembali ke kegiatan awal, memperhatikan orang-orang yang berlalu lalang di hadapannya.

Seorang laki-laki berpakaian kantoran yang memiliki kumis, berdiri tak jauh dari tempatnya duduk, sibuk berbicara dengan seseorang di sebrang sana melalui ponsel genggam yang di dekatkan ke telinga.

Entah apa yang ia bicarakan hingga ekspresinya berubah-ubah, sekali lagi ia tidak ingin ikut campur.

Lalu matanya beralih pada dua orang gadis sekolahan yang sibuk bergosip sesekali di sertai jeritan, meski samar bisa ia dengar topik yang tak jauh dari idola keduanya.

Jongin mencebik kesal mendengarnya, apa semua perempuan harus histeris ketika membicarakan idola mereka dan membuat telinganya berdengung?

Ia menepuk dahinya ketika baru saja mencampuri urusan orang lain, sekali lagi ini pagi yang menyebalkan.

Menunggu adalah satu dari sekian hal yang di bencinya.

Daripada melakukan hal membosankan seperti sekarang, ia lebih menyukai melakukan sesuatu yang menantang hormon kelakiannya atau sesuatu yang membuat ia bisa menjerit tak jelas seperti halnya yang di lakukan dua gadis sekolahan disana ketika melihat idolanya melalui ponsel.

Lupakan yang terakhir, ia tidak pernah menyukai dunia keartisan. Tidak dan sekali lagi tidak.

Kembali matanya menjelah setiap sisi stasiun dengan pandangan malas, hingga matanya mengarah ke sekumpulan orang yang berpenampilan mencurigakan -baginya-, tengah berjalan ketempat dimana dirinya duduk sekarang.

Mengangkat bahu tak peduli, ia kembali melihat lurus kearah depan dengan tatapan bosan.

Jongin bukan pemuda yang akan mengeluarkan buku disaat tidak melakukan apapun dan terlihat seperti dirinya anak yang jenius, atau mengeluarkan benda kotak yang mengeluarkan bunyi aneh ketika menekan tombol yang tersedia disana dan membuat dirinya terlihat seperti mempunyai dunia sendiri. Tidak, dia bahkan tak tertarik menghamburkan uangnya yang berharga demi sebuah PSP.

Ckk, ponsel ini saja tidak akan ada di tangannya jika ia tak mendapatkan secara cuma-cuma dan di terimanya demi pekerjaannya.

Ia mengerutkan dahinya sejenak yang kembali seperti semula, ketika merasakan ada yang tengah duduk di sebelahnya.

Salahkan dirinya yang di didik untuk menyadari keadaan sekitarnya dengan cepat sedari kecil, membuatnya mengetahui kalau sekumpulan orang yang sebelumnya ia lihat, tengah duduk di sebelahnya tanpa ia lirik sedikitpun.

Seseorang yang duduk di sebelahnya bergerak-gerak gelisah, namun ia tak ambil pusing dan masih memandang lurus kedepan.

Senyumnya merekah, akhirnya kereta yang sudah ia tunggu sedari tadi tiba dan akan membawanya ke Daejeon.

"P-Permisi, apakah kau mempunyai ponsel? Aku ingin meminjamnya"

Apa ia sudah mengatakan kalau dirinya tidak suka di sentuh? Tanpa sadar matanya menatap tajam orang di sampingnya.

Dia bukan orang yang suka mencampuri kehidupan orang lain, maka orang lain juga tidak boleh ikut campur kehidupannya. Itu motonya.

Ah tambahan, ia tidak pernah meminjam apapun ke orang lain, maka orang lain juga tidak boleh meminjam barangnya. Satupun.

Jadi jawabannyaー

"Tidak"

Dan ia berlalu meninggalkan sekumpulan orang berpenamー akh, ia hampir mengurusi cara berpenampilan orang, bodohnya ia.

Sementara itu, sekumpulan pemuda tadi saling bertatapan dan mengendikkan bahu karena pemuda aneh yang baru saja mereka temui.

"Apa menurutmu kita kabur dari manager tidak akan mendapat masalah nantinya?"

Pemuda yang duduk di samping Jongin mengeluarkan pemikirannya yang mengganggunya sedari tadi.

"Entahlah, jangan tanya padaku"

Pemuda berpenampilan paling mencolok mengangkat bahu tak peduli dan sibuk menikmati coklat yang perlahan meleleh di mulutnya.

"Engh, apa kita disini hanya untuk mengobrol atau masuk kereta seperti yang di lakukan Sehun?"

Kini pemuda bersyal biru membuka suara membuat seluruh pasang mata menatapnya dan beralih keseorang pemuda berpenampilan sama hanya saja seringaian di wajahnya membuat keempatnya ingin menghadiahkan bogeman mentah ke pemuda itu.

"Jadiー"

"KENAPA BARU MENGINGATKAN SEKARANG, TAO?! OH BR*NGS*K SEHUN, KUBUNUH DIA"

Dan keempat pemuda itu segera berlari masuk ke kereta sebelum pintu menutup, orang-orang yang berlalu lalang di stasiun menatap bingung keempatnya yang telah menghilang di balik pintu dan kembali ke kegiatan masing-masing.

* * *

**:: Is a Dream? ::**

* * *

Jongin akui, ada sensasi tersendiri ketika kulitnya menyentuh dinginnya senjata di genggamannya. Rasa asing yang membuat ia merasa tertantang, adrenalinnya berpacu cepat, dan yang lebih hebatnya lagi ia selalu menyukainya.

Matanya ia alihkan pada sosok yang terbujur kaku dan menjadi target dari pekerjaannya kali ini.

Jujur, ia tak ingin mengakhiri nyawa orang lain dan selalu meruntuki dirinya yang mau menerima pekerjaan mengerikanーbagi orang lain, namun entahlah.

Bagaimana ia bisa menjelaskannya?

Disisi lain ia merasa bahagia ketika darah korbannya menyiprat sarung tangan hitam yang senantiasa menemaninya setiap waktu atau menyentuh wajahnya? Namun sayang, pekerjaannya selalu bersih dan hanya sarung tangannya di bagian jari yang terkena noda darah.

Yang jelas ia suka dengan pekerjaannya sebagai seorang pembunuh.

Ia segera memasang topi yang sebelumnya di kaitkan pada celanannya, dan meninggalkan sang korban tergeletak begitu saja dengan darah tergenang di sekitar tubuhnya.

Kali ini Jongin sedikit kecewa ketika hanya setitik darah yang menyentuh permukaan sarung tangannya.

"Huh, kurasa aku harus mengurangi kesenanganku terhadap darah" keluhnya yang di balas hembusan angin di sekitarnya.

"Aku mulai lapar"

Setelah membunuh dan ia memikirkan makan?

Oh ayolah, ia tetap manusia yang butuh makan dan minum, meski setelah membunuh sih dengan raut wajah tak bersalah pula.

Di lain sisi, lima orang pemuda berpenampilan aneh yang sebelumnya bertemu dengan Jongin di stasiun tadi pagi tampak berjalan menyusuri jalan dengan wajah putus asa.

"Ini semua salahmu, Cadel. Kau membuat kita salah naik kereta, tau"

Pemuda yang di marahi hanya cuek bebek, terbukti dia yang tetap menikmati ttaebokki yang sebelumnya di beli di pinggir jalan dengan nikmat.

PLETAKK

"APA KAU TIDAK MENDENGAR UCAPANKU, HUH!?"

"Sudahlah, jangan berteriak lagi Lu ge. Aku terlalu pusing mendengar teriakanmu yang tiada habisnya"

Pemuda bersyal biru membuka suara dengan kedua mata miliknya semakin menghitam, tanda ia tengah kelelahan dan hampir mencapai batasnya.

"Aku rasa aku akan mati. Aku bisa melihat bintang di depan mataku" lanjutnya yang mendapat dengusan pemuda paling tinggi diantara kelimanya.

"Bintang banyak bertebaran di langit Tao, kau ini"

Pemuda bertubuh paling mungilーjika tak ingin disebut pendek, memutar bola matanya malas dan terus meruntuk siapa saja atas penyebab kedua kakinya yang mulai terasa pegal.

"Kali ini kau beruntung, idiot Sehun. Jika kedua kakiku lebih baik, aku tak segan-segan menendang kepalamu" umpatnya yang lagi-lagi dianggap angin lalu orang yang berkaitan.

BRUGG

"Hei, kalau jalan pakai mata. Lihat, ttaebokkiku pada jatuh semua"

Mendengar suara ribut dari arah belakang, keempat pemuda yang tengah putus asa karena tak tau berada dimana, menghentikan langkahnya dan melihat sosok Sehun berdiri dengan seseorang yang tak asing di pengelihatan mereka.

"Terserah"

Eh? Bukankah dia orang pelit yang tak ingin meminjamkan ponselnya saat di stasiun tadi pagi kan?

Ya, Luhan masih ingat pemuda berkulit tan yang duduk di sebelahnya saat menunggu kereta.

"Bukannya meminta maaf, kau justru berbicara seperti itu padaku"

Sehun tidak paham tentang dirinya, ia yang di kenal tak suka bicara dengan orang asing, kini terlihat seperti ibu-ibu yang tengah bergosip dan berbicara ini-itu pada pemuda di hadapannya, istilah lainnya cerewet.

"Jangan urusi cara berbicaraku, aku juga tidak pernah ambil pusing dengan cara bicaramu seperti anak TK yang sulit di mengerti"

"Pffttー"

Bukannya malah membantu, keempatnya justru ingin tertawa berguling-guling yang segera mereka tahan sekeras mungkin dan itu membuat perut keempatnya melilit karenanya.

Baru kali ini ada yang menghina Sehun sekeras itu, biarkan saja. Biar ini jadi pelajaran pemuda yang selalu memasang ekspresi datar itu.

"K-Kauー"

"Ini, ambil saja makananku. Aku belum memakannya, bisa di bilang itu sebagai ganti makananmu yang terjatuh. Aku pergi"

Dan setelah memberikan makanannya, pemuda itu berlalu begitu saja dengan kedua tangan memasuki kantong celananya.

"HAHAHAHAー Kau di katai anak TK, Hun. Hebat sekali" ーChanyeol, memegang perutnya sembari tertawa terbahak-bahak yang menganggu.

"Tutup mulutmu, Park Idiot" ーSehun mendelik Chanyeol tajam dengan muka memerah karena menahan malu dan marah atas ucapan Jongin sebelumnya.

"Lihat yang wajahnya merah, Anak TK" ーBaekhyun mencolek Sehun, bermaksud menggoda pemuda bermarga Oh tersebut.

"Kau bahkan lebih pantas di panggil anak TK karena wajah dan tinggimu, hyung" ーtersenyum puas, Sehun balas mengejek Baekhyun yang berubah masam.

"Jangan bicara mengenai tinggi badan" ーLuhan yang semula tak ingin ikut campur dan mengambil makanan yang sebelumnya di berikan oleh Jongin ke Sehun, merasa tersinggung atas ucapan Sehun.

"Sudahlah, kalian membuatku melihat bintang semakin dekat" ーTao yang tengah memegang kepalanya membuka suara.

"KAU YANG DIAM, PANDA" ーbentak keempatnya pada pemuda keturunan Chinnesse tersebut.

"AKU HANYA BILANG, BINTANGNYA SEMAKIN DEKAT. KENAPA MALAH MENERIAKIKU!?" ーteriak Tao tak ingin kalah.

KRUYUKK

"Err, ngomong-ngomong makanannya bagaimana? Aku mulai lapar" ーkeluh Chanyeol sembari tersenyum tanpa dosa.

Oh my, jika ada orang lain yang menyaksikan pertengkaran konyol kelima member salah satu boyband terkenal tersebut, entah bagaimana ekspresi yang orang itu tunjukan.

Sudahlah, jangan di khayalkan.

Selamat malam, bintang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

TBC

* * *

Mind to review?

_**HyunnK.V**_** | 2015.04.27**


End file.
